


Wilcze Smutki

by Toootie



Series: Nieuchwytne Zmiany [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Were John, trochę przeklinania
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John próbuje pogodzić się w jakiś sposób ze swoją obecną sytuacją, ale idzie mu to jak po grudzie. Sherlock, w szale eksperymentowania, nie bardzo rozumie jego emocje a tym bardziej- nie umie mu pomóc.<br/>Nie ma zbyt dużo sensu, bez przeczytania poprzednich części.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock lubił myśleć o sobie jako o naukowcu. A kiedy naukowiec znajdował coś, czego nie znał, chciał to przede wszystkim zbadać. Toteż, gdy Sherlock napotkał wreszcie coś nieznanego nauce, był zafascynowany ponad wszelkie pojęcie, po raz pierwszy od dzieciństwa- w obliczu zagadki jaką przedstawiał sobą John Watson, wszystko inne bledło i przestało się liczyć. Sytuacja tylko nabrała tempa i intensywności, gdy okazało się, że John jest skłonny uznać, że sytuacja wykracza poza ramy codzienności i jest skłonny stawić jej wreszcie czoło.  
Sherlock nie dowiedział się, co zmieniło jego zdanie , wiedział tylko, że tamtego dnia wyszedł z łazienki umyty, ogolony i bardzo zmieszany, a nawet zawstydzony. I dużo bardziej skłonny zaufać Sherlockowi, co ten wykorzystał bez skrupułów. Z tyloma testami musiał się wstrzymywać... A teraz mógł zacząć je wreszcie przeprowadzić.  
Zaczął od podstawowych, znalezionych w sieci- psychologiczne testy określające poziom samopoczucia, potem przyszła kolei na testy wyostrzenia zmysłów, w których wyniki Johna wyszły poza skalę przypisaną gatunkowi homo sapiens. John słyszał dźwięki niesłyszalne dla ludzkiego ucha i czuł zapachy nie wyczuwalne i nie rozpoznawalne dla Sherlocka. A to była dopiero rozgrzewka i detektyw miał w planach poszerzenie badań o testy wymyślone przez siebie. Nie przewidział jednakże, że Watson może nie być tak entuzjastycznie nastawiony na zrobienie z niego przedmiotu badań.

Pod koniec tego dnia John był wyczerpany i w złym nastroju, zasnął jak kamień, nie przejmując się wyboistym materacem i tym, czy przemieni się tej nocy.  
Sherlock miał już naszykowany kombinezon i kolejne dawki środka usypiającego ale… ale ta noc przyniosła kolejną niespodziankę, która kazała mu przemyśleć wszystko od początku, a przynajmniej zmienić niektóre hipotezy. Bo tej nocy John się nie przemienił, i Sherlock przeżył zawód, zanim zrozumiał, że to tylko kolejny (tyle, że zaskakujący ) fakt, który należało dodać do pozostałych, żeby znaleźć rozwiązanie zagadki- kim/czym stał się John.  
John natomiast zareagował tak, jakby zaczął odzyskiwać nadzieje na to, że to wszystko było jakąś pomyłką, czymś w rodzaju choroby, z której jego ciało właśnie zaczynało powoli wychodzić. Sherlock nie mógł jednak pozwolić na to, żeby się cofnęli do punktu wyjścia, więc pokazał mu jego wyniki z testów i przeprowadził kilka następnych- na refleks i wyczulenie węchu.  
I John, choć z wielkim oporem i ociąganiem, musiał przyznać, że nie wrócił tak całkiem ani do swojej normy, ani nawet do czegoś, co można uznać za normę dla gatunku ludzkiego.  
Sherlock zastanawiał się, co się teraz stanie, i wyrzucał sobie niemal co chwilę, że jego obserwacje zachowania współlokatora były do tej pory, do Przemiany (jak tytułował to co się stało w głowie) bardzo powierzchowne i sprowadzały się do zauważania, że John robi się coraz bardziej agresywny, pobudzony i skłonny do irytacji (oraz coraz więcej je). Teraz nie miał zamiaru popełnić tego błędu, więc oprócz kolejnych testów przygotowywał podstawowe badania kondycji psychofizycznej , które miał zamiar powtarzać każdego dnia na wszelki wypadek- rano i wieczorem, żeby nie przegapić ŻADNYCH nowych objawów i ewentualnych zmian.  
Oczywiście, już po kilku dniach John miał tego serdecznie dosyć. Najpierw ograniczył pobieranie próbek krwi do jednej co dwa dni- bo Sherlock chciał ich codziennie, na wszelki wypadek; ale ponieważ nie potrafił określić jak długo ma zamiar je pobierać, John stwierdził po prostu:  
\- Nie mam zamiaru pozwalać, żebyś mnie wykrwawił!- wrzasnął, waląc pięścią w oparcie fotela, na którym siedział, w szlafroku- bo czasem zdarzało się, że, przy pobieraniu krwi, Sherlock zadrżała ręka i John miał już dosyć plamienia sobie kolejnych koszul i podkoszulków. Plamy z krwi strasznie ciężko schodziły i trzeba było najpierw je namaczać w zimnej wodzie, a ubrania prać w rękach.  
Sherlock byłby koszmarnie nieudolną pielęgniarką, i John był wdzięczny za swoją nowo nabyta umiejętność (czy raczej właściwość, która wykształciło jego ciała bez udziału jego świadomości) bardzo szybkiego gojenia ran. Gdyby nie ona- miałby posiniaczone całe przedramiona- nieudolność Sherlocka powodowała, że czasem dziurawił mu żyły i krew zamiast na zewnątrz, wyciekała pod skórę, przez co po wewnętrznej stronie łokcia powstawały bolesne krwiaki. Dobrze, że teraz szybko je wchłaniał. \- Wystarczy pobierać krew co drugi dzień- to i tak bardzo często.-zmarszczył brwi na zawiedzioną i zirytowaną minę współlokatora.-Nawet nie próbuj…- zagroził, widząc, że Sherlock otwiera już usta, żeby zaprotestować, albo zacząć tłumaczyć i wyjaśniać dlaczego John zachowuje się irracjonalnie i głupio.- Nie, Sherlock. Nie dam się przekonać. To wszystko jest… to wszystko mnie…- zagubił się lekko. -Nie dam ci wyssać każdej ostatniej kropli krwi.  
Sherlock się oburzył:  
\- Nie wysysam ci krwi. -usiadł z głośnym tupnięciem na swoim fotelu. Był ubrany w garnitur, ale zdjął marynarkę i narzucił na koszule fartuch i podwinął rękawy - on też miał dość plam z krwi, za których usuniecie trzeba było dopłacać w pralni.- Cały czas jesteśmy w początkowej fazie eks… badań.- dokończył szybko potykając się na słowach.- Nie wiemy nic!- podniósł głos, w którym słychać było irytację, a górna część nosa zmarszczyła mu się tak, jak wtedy, gdy czuł obrzydzenie wobec głupoty otaczających go istot ludzkich.- Muszę zebrać jak najwięcej danych. A nie wygląda na to, żebyś zbytnio cierpiał od utraty krwi. Wszystko się na tobie goi jak na…- znów ugryzł się w język. John chcąc nie chcąc poczuł zaskoczenie- Sherlock, który nie mówi czegoś po to, by komuś oszczędzić przykrość.  
\- Jak na psie..- dokończył odruchowo za niego.  
Sherlock opuścił spojrzenie i John zrozumiał, że jest zakłopotany- kolejne kiedyś niezbyt częste zjawisko, które ostatnio pojawiało się coraz częściej. Uświadomił sobie nagle, że tamten stara się zapanować nad sytuacja tak, jak potrafi i –co rzadkie- naprawdę próbuje oszczędzić mu negatywnych uczuć.  
Tylko, że John nie tego teraz potrzebował. Chciał odpowiedzi co do swego losu, chciał odrobiny pocieszenia, że ktoś wie, co się do cholery dzieje… co się dzieje z NIM! Chciał, żeby ktoś wiedział, co się dzieje i zapewnił go, że wróci niedługo do normy.  
I choć przyjaciel zdawał się podzielać przynajmniej niektóre z jego pragnień, to John nie czuł się ani trochę spokojniejszy, wiedząc, że obaj są dopiero na początku drogi do ustalenia prawdy. Poza tym… zaczynał się bać.  
Przyszło mu do głowy wczoraj- dopiero po pięciu dniach odkąd zaakceptował (wstępnie) swój nowy status Nie Wiadomo Czego- że jeśli to była jakaś choroba… coś, co musiał przywieźć z Brazylii (no bo skądinąd? Sherlock co prawda prychał z pogarda słysząc te hipotezę, ale John wiedział swoje) to, abstrahując od tego, czy znajda na nią lekarstwo (jeśli jest do znalezienia!) może się okazać,że zaraża nią innych ludzi.  
Sherlocka na przykład.  
W końcu nie wiadomo w jaki sposób roznosi się ta choroba, ale sądząc po tych, o których John wiedział- kontakt z krwią zakażonej osoby był prawie pewnym sposobem zakażenia. I to także był dobry powód, by ograniczyć ilość pobieranych próbek jego skażonej krwi. Widać było, że Sherlock bardzo nie chce przyjmować tego wszystkiego do wiadomości, ale John był niezłomny.  
\- Jeżeli się nie zgadzasz, to w ogóle nie będzie żadnego pobierania krwi.- stwierdził na koniec, zaciskając zęby. Komunikując przyjacielowi, że tutaj nie ustąpi.  
Sherlock westchnął ciężko i teatralnie, jakby John okazał się nie tylko debilem, ale w dodatku go krzywdził.  
\- Dobrze, ale pod warunkiem, że nie ograniczysz mi dostępu do… innych próbek.  
Brwi John poszybowały w górę.  
\- Próbek? Czego ?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste, a John znów próbował torpedować jego wysiłki.  
\- Wszystkiego…-powiedział i głos go zdradził.  
\- To znaczy…- John podpowiedział.  
\- Włosy, skóra, mocz, kał… wszystko, co...- Sherlock nie dokończył, widząc jak twarz Johna zaczyna zmieniać kolor i wyraz.  
\- Ty…-zaczął, tak nisko, jakby niemal warczał.- Ty… nie dam ci zamienić mnie w cholerny preparat… nie jestem … nie jestem…- był tak wściekł, że naprawdę nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania. Podniósł się szybko i prawie wybiegł do swego pokoju.  
Dopiero, gdy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, zrozumiał, ile w jego zachowaniu było strachu. Strachu przed tym, że jeśli mu to nie minie, to stanie się tym, kogo Sherlock- na razie amatorsko, próbuje z niego zrobić- wyjątkowym przypadkiem medycznym, dziwadłem do badania przez naukowców, do eksperymentowania… Sherlock na razie robił to amatorsko, w ich czterech ścianach, ale co jeśli dowie się o tym Mycroft?  
John mógł się domyślać i bardzo się tego bał, wiedział, że uzna go przede wszystkim za zagrożenie, najpierw dla swego brata a potem… dla reszty ludzkości. I naprawdę nie będzie można go winić za to, że będzie chciał Johna zamknąć gdzieś daleko, gdzie będzie miał nad nim kontrole i gdzie będzie mógł robić z nim, co zechce. Do tego się to sprowadzało.  
A Johnowi bardzo nie podobała się myśl, że nawet Sherlock może nie umieć go przed tym ochronić. Nie tym razem…  
W przypływie rozsądku zrozumiał, że teraz większość jego wściekłości na przyjaciela bierze się z tego lęku przed tym, co może zrobić jego starszy brat.  
Ta noc była bardzo zła, John oglądał raz po raz trzy filmiki z nocy Przemiany i rozmyślał… a raczej użalał się nad sobą.  
Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, nie rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje i nadal bardzo mu się to nie podobało.  
Zaczynał jednak rozumieć kilka innych rzeczy.  
Po pierwsze- stanowił zagrożenie dla ludzi a na pewno dla współlokatora- mógł go zarazić swoją chorobą, ale przede wszystkim mógł mu nieświadomie zrobić krzywdę albo nawet go zabić, jeśli tamten znowu wejdzie do niego w nocy, gdy przemieni się w zwierzę. John zrozumiał, że nie będzie mógł go przed tym powstrzymać, nie ma takiej możliwości. Sherlock może mu obiecać co zechce, a potem, jak John przestanie być świadomy, zrobi i tak, co uzna za stosowne. John go znał i wiedział, że w głowie detektywa były sprawy ważniejsze, niż obietnice składane przyjaciołom. I to była taka właśnie sytuacja.  
Po drugie- pani Hudson wracała niedługo, a to oznaczało, że trzeba będzie coś zrobić z 221 C i John nie będzie mógł już tam sypiać.  
A po trzecie- choćby byli bardzo ostrożni, Mycroft niedługo się dowie- to była tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy. A gdy się dowie- John nie chciał być wtedy w zasięgu jego wpływów.

Kiedy to wszystko zrozumiał, decyzja wydała mu się nagle absurdalnie prosta.  
Kiedy ją podjął, natychmiast zasnął jak kamień.

***

John nie czuł się strasznie, ale nie czuł się też dobrze.  
Ta apatia, z która budził się co rano, była dużo gorsza, niż wściekłość sprzed Przemiany.  
Wtedy był wściekły i nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje i sądził, że poczuje się lepiej, gdy się dowie.  
Teraz okazało się, że wiedza nie zawsze jest błogosławieństwem, bo nie poprawia ci samopoczucia, kiedy jest bezużyteczna i może pogorszyć sprawy.  
John z każdym dniem tracił nadzieje, że to da się jakoś wyleczyć, odroczyć, odczynić jak urok, który na niego rzucono przez przypadek.  
I nawet już się nie bał- nie, teraz przyszedł czas na obojętność i fatalizm. Jeśli jego życie sprowadzało się do czekania na następną Przemianę, to czym ono było? Wegetacja?  
Sherlock oczywiście był przeszczęśliwy, i roznosiła go ekscytacja, co pogarszało samopoczucie Johna, bo on sam czuł się tak, jakby się dowiedział właśnie, że jest chory na jakaś nieuleczalna i niezwykle niebezpieczna i zaraźliwa chorobę- która w dodatku izolowała go ze społeczeństwa i uniemożliwiała normalne życie- właściwie- to gdy myślał o swej sytuacji, czuł się jak w więzieniu z dożywociem. Zawsze wiedział, że dla niego byłaby to najokrutniejsza z kar. Wolałby już wyrok śmierci- byle nie czekać na nią zbyt długo.  
No cóż, nie siedział w więzieniu, więc zawsze miał JAKIŚ wybór…  
Sherlock wydawał się zupełnie obojętny na zmiany w samopoczuciu współlokatora- zaaferowany zagadka, nie wydawał się tracić ani odrobiny mocy przerobowych na rozmyślania o konsekwencjach stanu Johna, innych, niż te praktyczne.  
Wiec John nie rozmawiał z nim o tym, dlaczego czuje się jak ogłuszony i każdego dnia, gdy coraz trudniej wierzyć mu, że to minie lub da się jakoś wyleczyć ma coraz mniejsza ochotę wstawać z łózka.  
A właściwie z materaca, na którym spał w 221 C.  
Po tygodniu, John zauważył:  
\- Pani Hudson wraca, pojutrze.- był ciągle nie ubrany, nie ogolił się też- po co, skoro jedyne, co miał w planach na dzisiaj, to wyjście do sklepu.  
Sherlock uniósł głowę znad stołu w kuchni, całkowicie pokrytego chemicznym laboratorium, w którym analizował wszelki próbki pobrane od Johna. Drugie - bardziej psychologiczne- laboratorium miał w swojej sypialni, gdzie trzymał różne przedmioty, mające pomóc ocenić mu odruchy Johna.  
\- Nie musisz już spać na dole.- stwierdził detektyw, zupełnie bez wyrazu.  
\- Dlaczego?..- John był zaskoczony, nie rozumiał skąd ta nagła pewność.  
\- Nie zmienisz się do 26 października.- detektyw powiedział po prostu, jakby to nie była rewelacja.  
John popatrzył na niego z lekkim zainteresowaniem, ale w głosie nie miał specjalnej ekscytacji.  
\- Skąd to wiesz?  
\- John, czy myślisz, że ja to robię dla zabawy? – oburzył się Sherlock. - Sprawdzałem wszystko i to jedyna hipoteza, która na razie pasuje. Wtedy jest pełnia.- zamilkł jakby się zawahał. Ociężały mózg Johna skojarzył wreszcie fakty.  
\- Jestem według ciebie wilkołakiem…- powiedział bez rozbawienia albo ironii.  
\- Taak…- przyznał Sherlock z lekkim zawstydzeniem, zdając sobie chyba sprawę z tego, jak brzmią jego słowa.  
John pokiwał głowa.  
\- Wiesz, że to bzdura?..- stwierdził raczej, niż zapytał. Nie miał siły na żarty, nie miał siły nawet na to, żeby się z Sherlocka teraz pośmiać. Spał po kilkanaście godzin na dobę, jadł jak kulturysta przed zawodami, po 5- 6 tysięcy kalorii dziennie (jak obliczył mu usłużnie na samym początku) ale był coraz bardziej zmęczony, jakby to coś w nim, co przedtem obracało się przeciwko światu, teraz zwróciło się przeciwko swemu nosicielowi. Nie próbował tego analizować- po prostu zanurzał się w apatii jak w zimnej, mętnej wodzie.  
Głupi pomysł Sherlocka nie był w stanie wywołać w nim większej reakcji, niż wzruszenie ramion.  
Sam Sherlock wyglądał na lekko zawstydzonego swoimi słowami, ale nie rezygnował.  
\- John, wiem, jak to wygląda i wiem, że to są bajki. Były… to znaczy- oczywiście, na 100% pewność zyskamy dopiero 26 października, ale teraz to najbardziej pasujące wyjaśnienie…- zgarbił się znów na krześle, jakby się chciał ukryć przed wzrokiem Johna.  
\- Możesz sprawdzić na moim laptopie. Właściwie to powinieneś to zrobić… To by ci ułatwiło dostosowanie się do nowej sytuacji.  
John mógłby wybuchnąć wściekłością, albo przynajmniej się zirytować. Naprawdę mógłby… a nawet powinien był. Myśl, że miałby się przystosować do tej sytuacji… Zaakceptować ją jakoś i nauczyć się z nią żyć, była tak śmieszna, że aż obraźliwa.  
Ale nie miał w tej chwili siły na złość.  
\- Wiem, że to jest bardzo niekonwencjonalne podejście do tego tematu. Zdaje sobie też sprawę, jak trudno będzie ci zaakceptować swoją nową tożsamość…- kontynuował Sherlock.- Mnie też nie było łatwo… Naprawdę chciałem znaleźć jakieś inne wytłumaczenie. Bo właściwie to nie jest wcale wytłumaczenie, tylko jakaś pusta nazwa-zwłaszcza w sytuacji, gdy ta nazwa został przejęta przez popkulturę i właściwie nie sposób dziś ustalić, które z przypisywanych wilkołakom cech i umiejętności są prawdziwe, a które to licentia poetica twórców głupich horrorów.  
John go już nawet nie słuchał, zajęty użalaniem się nad sobą. Już nie tylko był na coś chory, na coś tak wyjątkowego, że nikt nie znał takiej choroby, ale w dodatku stał się przez nią idiotycznie podobny do kretyńskiego stwora z głupich filmów… wspaniale!  
Głos Sherlock nie przestawał brzęczeć gdzieś w tle:  
-… jak na razie prawie wszelkie symptomy, jakie masz, mieszczą się w tym, co ustaliłem jako trzon, czyli elementy występujące we wszystkich przedstawieniach „wilkołaków” (cudzysłów w jaki ujmował to słowo był wyraźnie słyszalny) takie jak duża siła, żarłoczność, wyostrzenie zmysłów- ale co dziwne, tylko tych, które są czułe u psowatych: węch, słuch, ale już nie wzrok… ponad przeciętna agresja- choć nie zawsze zwiększony popęd seksualny, który u ciebie był bardzo…- Sherlock zamilkł znowu, ale John go nie słuchał, toteż nie zawstydził się bardziej, niż przed chwilą.- W każdym razie, jest to użyteczne założenie, które pozwala ekstrapolować pewne… Ale oczywiście, pewność zdobędziemy dopiero dwudziestego szóstego… Jeśli to się potwierdzi, nadal bardzo zastanawiające pozostaną różnice – przemiana przez trzy noce z rzędu, stosunkowo mało wilczy wygląd po przemianie. Wtedy wyjaśni się także i to, czy możesz przekazywać te… nazwijmy to, dla uproszczenia, chorobą- także poza fazą przemiany…  
Do John coś niejasno dotarło:  
\- C-co?..-zająknął się.- Przekazywać?  
\- Ukąsiłeś mnie, pamiętasz?  
John nie pamiętał. Strasznie mało pamiętał z dni poprzedzających pierwszą przemianę.  
\- Nie.  
\- Jeżeli jesteś wilkołakiem, mogłeś zostać zainfekowany poprzez ugryzienie… wolę tak to definiować, bo nie zgadzam się na rozważanie innych możliwości, opisywanych w niektórych źródłach: zły wpływ, albo dziedziczenie poprzez geny- pierwsze jest w ogóle poza nauką, a drugie… Gdyby w populacji istniała pula genów odpowiedzialnych za wilkołactwo, to byłoby choć kilka opisanych przypadków przemiany. Chociaż… nie można wykluczyć z całą pewnością tego, że twój unikalny kod genetyczny z jakiegoś powodu predysponował cię do wystąpienia tej „choroby” pełnoobjawowo… Inaczej mówiąc- ktoś inny na twoim miejscu by się nie przemienił. Dwudziestego szóstego października dowiemy się, czy możesz zarażać i na ile skutecznie.  
John uderzyły ostatnie sformułowanie.  
\- Czy ty… czy ty właśnie zasugerowałeś, że masz zamiar kogoś zarazić tym, co mam, żeby się przekonać …-wydukał, oszołomiony. -Sherlock! To nie jest jakiś cholerny… No tak- dla ciebie to JEST cholerny eksperyment. Jak wszystko, zawsze!- tak, teraz już był wkurzony.  
Sherlock dawał rade znaleźć w nim odpowiednie guziki, których naciskanie powodowało reakcje ZAWSZE.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci na to. Nigdy! słyszysz?  
Sherlock zrobił minę:  
\- Mówiłem ci przed chwilą, że się przekonamy, czy zarażasz, ponieważ mnie ugryzłeś. Nie podczas Przemiany, ale to może nie mieć znaczenia. Tak jak wiele innych rzeczy, które o tym przeczytałem.- powtórzył cierpliwie. Jeżeli inteligencja Johna zmierzała ku psiej... to Sherlock musiał znaleźć w sobie cholernie dużo cierpliwości.  
John zacisnął ręce na oparciach swego starego fotela, aż paznokcie zagłębiły się w tkaninę, gdyby teraz szarpnął, mógłby ją rozedrzeć. Złość robiła z nim takie rzeczy.  
John obrócił się, ale to nadal mu nie wystarczało, więc wstał i przemierzył odległość do kuchni w kilku krokach. Szlafrok mu się rozwiązał, rozchylił, ukazując poplamiony podkoszulek i nie najświeższe gatki.  
\- Co mam zrobić?- wysyczał, wisząc nad Sherlockiem, który już nie wyglądał na tak dumnie wyniosłego, jak zwykle, gdy siedział na krześle z łokciami na stole i obronnie kulił ramiona w reakcji na TEN głos Johna.  
Sherlock nienawidził tego, ale coś w nim przypomniało sobie, że John potrafi go teraz powalić na ziemię i zanim się zreflektuje, wyrządzić poważną krzywdę. I że, choć aktualnie nie ma wielkich zębów i ostrych pazurów, to w zupełności wystarczą mu gołe ręce i brak hamulców. To to coś, w Sherlocku kuliło się w tym momencie, próbując stać się jak najmniejszym i najbardziej niegroźnym, a nie on.  
\- Nie…- zaczął, ale nie wiedział co chce powiedzieć, zamiast tego, co chciała wyjęczeć jego nowowykształcona (przy nowym Johnie) część: „nie rób mi krzywdy”.  
\- Nie. Pozwolę. Ci. Zrobić. Z tego. Zabawy.- wysyczał wściekły John, podkreślając każde słowo dziabnięciami palca wskazującego w ramie Holmesa. Jak na tak niegroźny, zdawałoby się, gest, bolało zaskakująco mocno.  
Sherlock w końcu syknął i szarpnął się, próbując uniknąć ostatniego dziabnięcia i John jakby się obudził. Wygładził twarz i schował zęby. Na chwilę trwał w oszołomieniu, zanim potrząsnął głowa i potarł czoło.  
\- No… tak… um… to… nie zgadzam się . i tyle.- powiedział już dużo ciszej i spokojniej.- Nie wiesz, jakie to straszne czuć się… Potworem. Bez nadziei, na to, że można to… jakoś wyłączyć, wyleczyć…  
Sherlock potarł obolałe ramię.  
\- Im więcej będę o tym wiedział, tym większa szansa, że dowiem się, jak ci pomóc. Poza tym, tak czy inaczej, możesz nauczyć się jak z tym żyć. To nie musi być takie straszne. Nic mi nie zrobiłeś ostatnio i myślę… myślę, że mógłbym cię oswoić… to zwierzę, w które się zamieniasz…-zmrużył oczy i odsunął się odruchowo, nie panując już nad swoim ciałem, w przewidywaniu kolejnego ataku ze strony Johna.  
Ale energia Johna już się wyczerpała, bo westchnął tylko i sam się odsunął na krok.  
\- Nie możesz mnie oswoić. Nie wolno c próbować… gdyby chodziło tylko o te… testy i próbki, pozwoliłbym ci robić, co zechcesz, ale nie mogę ci pozwolić, to nie jest zabawa, a ty nie jesteś… naukowcem, czy czymś tam. Chociaż się masz za takiego… nie masz nawet prawdziwego laboratorium i klatki dla mnie, w której mógłbym… dzięki której inni byliby bezpieczni. Nie, to zupełnie nie tak, Sherlock.- powiedział bardzo stanowczo, choć brzmiał jakby był bardzo zmęczony.- Nawet jeśli ci to jakoś tam pasuje. Ja nie jestem wilkołakiem z filmu. Ja istnieje, one nie… i nie wolno ci mnie traktować jakbym był jakimś fantastycznym stworzeniem z książek…  
Był coraz bardziej zmęczony. Sherlock to też potrafił w nim wywołać.  
„Ciekawe, czy to przez te pobieranie próbek krwi?” przemknęło mu przez myśl i wycofał się już bez słowa do swego pokoju.  
Chwilowo John był bardziej zmęczony, niż głodny. I straszliwie, straszliwie chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od Sherlocka, tego wykształconego, błyskotliwego idioty, którego do tej pory musiał chronić tylko przed innymi i sobą samym a teraz… jak się okazywało-także przed sobą samym: Johnem Watsonem- już nie do końca człowiekiem.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziesiątego października John otwarł oczy około dziesiątej, a jego pierwszą myślą było: nie mogę w tym stanie chodzić do pracy. Zadzwonił więc i zwolnił się z niej. Rozmowa była przykra, bo musiał się w niej przyznać do błędu- nie przemyślał najwyraźniej powrotu do pracy, skoro zwalniał się z niej tak szybko. Ale wiedział, że musi przez to przejść, chyba, że pozwoliłby sobie uciec bez słowa, ale to nie było w jego stylu. A chciał wierzyć, że pozostawała w nim jeszcze przynajmniej odrobina dawnej osobowości. Poza tym- to i tak była najłatwiejsza część. Do reszty… musiał się dobrze przygotować.  
Zaczął od ubrania się porządniej, niż zwykle, gdy nie musiał iść do pracy- w najlepszą swoją koszulę i jasno- brązowy kardigan. I te dżinsy, które jeszcze nie były nieodwracalnie wytarte na dole nogawek i zszedł na dół.  
Zastał Sherlocka w kuchni, nad mikroskopem, otoczonego fiolkami krwi i odczynnikami chemicznymi. Od razu było widać, że jest kompletnie zanurzony w tym, co robi i można sobie spokojnie robić śniadanie, zanim cokolwiek będzie miało szanse oderwać go od jego pracy.  
Co prawda,Johna rozpraszał widok swej własnej krwi na stole, ale mógł temu prosto zaradzić- po prostu nie patrzył w kierunku stołu, a kanapki robił na blacie szafki, potem wyniósł to, co przygotował, do salonu i jadł, odwrócony tyłem do kuchni.  
Przeżuwał kanapki powoli, próbując przynaglić swój umysł do pracy. Niestety, nie potrafił wyjść poza pierwsze stwierdzenie:  
\- Sherlock, muszę gdzieś wyjechać…  
Sam czuł, że trochę to za mało i przyjaciel będzie się domagał wyjaśnień: dokąd? Gdzie? Na jak długo? I przede wszystkim- dlaczego? Co gorsza, John przyznawał mu rację- miał prawo domagać się tych informacji jako podstawowych. Co gorsza- sam pewnie wymyśli kolejne, mniej podstawowe pytania. Albo nawet uzna, że nie puści Johna samego, z jakiegoś tam powodu, który uzna za ważny.  
John nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić, ale ponieważ nie wiedział, jak poprowadzić te rozmowę (a może także odrobinę nie chciał jej w ogóle przeprowadzać?) że czekał cierpliwie, aż Sherlock sam oderwie się od mikroskopu.  
Kiedy tak się stało i Sherlock owinięty niebieskim szlafrokiem, który ostatnio stał się jego stałym strojem w domu, wparował do salonu i rzucił się na kanapę, John postanowił wziąć byka za rogi.  
\- Sher…-zaczął, nie odwracając wzroku od swojej dłoni, która skubała luźną nitkę swetra.  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza, co mogło oznaczać bardzo wiele różnych rzeczy, więc kontynuował:  
\- Muszę wyjechać…  
Cisza. Może Sherlock w ogóle go nie usłyszał, zajęty na przykład katalogowaniem nowych danych w Pałacu Umysłu? Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne- po prostu nie uważał, by John miał cokolwiek interesującego do wniesienia do tej sytuacji.  
\- Zwolniłem się dziś z pracy…- powiedział cicho, pochylając głowę. Jeśli Sherlock nie słuchał- tym lepiej- obędzie się bez sporów, kłótni i obrażania się oraz siebie nawzajem, a John i tak dopełni swego obowiązku. Co prawda tylko co do litery, a nie ducha, ale to widocznie będzie musiało wystarczyć w tej sytuacji.  
\- Nie mogę tu zostać. Zdasz sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy tylko przestaniesz się bawić w te swoje… coś. Wiem, jaka ci to sprawia radochę, ale… jak… jak przestaniesz się bawić, to sam dojdziesz do wniosku, że nie ma innego wyjścia.- dokończył przez zaciśnięte gardło. Tak zaciśnięte, jakby… chciało mu się płakać. Co było zupełnie absurdalne w tej sytuacji. Powinien być zły.  
Można było liczyć na to, że przyjaciel mu to zaraz ułatwi. Westchnął głęboko i z irytacją, a potem nagle i bez ostrzeżenia zawisł nad Johnem jak bardzo uparty wampir.  
\- Absolutnie wykluczone…  
John podniósł głowę i już wściekły (powitał to uczucie niemal z ulgą) od razu przeszedł do sedna:  
\- Nie możesz mi zabronić.  
Sherlock zatrząsł się całym ciałem, co wyglądało jakby zaczynał mieć atak padaczki.  
\- Nie możesz wyjechać.- powiedział niskim, grożącym głosem.- Nie pozwolę ci robić z siebie kretyna. Większego, niż do tej pory…  
Oprócz złości, całkowicie usprawiedliwionej, John poczuł coś rodzaju zdziwienia. Dlaczego wyjazd zrobiłby z niego kretyna?  
Sherlock znów przeczytał mu w myślach (albo wyrazie twarzy) i powiedział:  
\- Nic nie wiemy o twoim stanie. Nie ustaliłem nawet podstawowych faktów!- wykrzyknął, wznosząc ręce do góry, jakby miał zamiar zaraz chwycić się za włosy i wytargać je w udręce znoszenia ludzkiej głupoty.  
\- Wiesz co ci jest? Nie! Wiesz, dlaczego zmieniasz się w to zwierzę? Nie! Wiesz, czy jeszcze się w nie zamienisz? Nie! wiesz, kiedy to się stanie? Nie! A może wiesz, chociaż, czemu to trwało tylko trzy noce z rzędu?  
John wciągnął głośno powietrze, żeby wrzasnąć, ale już samo to wystarczało, by uciszyć Sherlocka. Wyraźnie ostatnio nie był sobą. Kiedyś John mógłby go zacząć dusić, a i tak nie zdołałby go uciszyć.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie wiem. Nic. Ale to nie ma znaczenia.  
Sherlock otwarł już usta i oczy w udawanym zdumieniu, ale John nie dopuścił go do głosu:  
\- To nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ… To może być zaraźliwe… Nie! To na pewno JEST zaraźliwe!- podkreślił ostatnie słowo uderzając się w udo. – I każdego dnia zwiększamy szanse, że się tym zarazisz. Poza tym… sam powiedziałeś, nie wiadomo, kiedy to się znów stanie. A ja nie mogę spać na dole. Nie bez… powiadomienia jakoś pani Hudson, a to… wiesz , że to zwabi Mycrofta. Wiesz, co Mycroft ze mną zrobi, jak się dowie?  
Sherlock zamknął usta i zmrużył oczy. Starał się nie wyglądać na winnego, ale nie potrafił. John uderzył go czuły punkt- cały czas bał się o to, co zrobi Mycroft. Miedzy innymi dlatego pracował tak intensywnie, żeby rozgryźć co się dzieje z Johnem i zrozumieć jak najszybciej rządzące tym zasady. Bo jakieś musiały być. I on musiał je poznać jak najszybciej. A potem przejąć kontrolę, żeby zabezpieczyć Johna przed swoim, wściubiającym nosa w nie swoje sprawy, bratem, a świat- przed Johnem. Za nic by mu tego jednak nie powiedział otwarcie, zwłaszcza w tej chwili. Musiał więc coś szybko wymyślić…  
Tyle, że John nie miał zamiaru go słuchać:  
\- Wiesz co się ze mną stanie? Zniknę, naprawdę, i nawet ty… nie będziesz mógł nic zrobić, być może nawet nie pozwolą ci się ze mną skontaktować…-powiedział i znów poczuł jak gardło mu się zaciska.- A ja nie chce… wolę odejść gdzieś, gdzie nawet twój brat mnie nie dosięgnie… I nie, nie powiem ci gdzie to będzie. Na wszelki wypadek. Wiem, że i tak mnie znajdziesz, jak chwilę pomyślisz, ale nie mam zamiaru ci nadmiernie tego ułatwiać.- prychnął.  
Sherlock odwrócił spojrzenie, urażony jego słowami, ale John nie miał zamiaru mu współczuć albo czuć się głupio.  
\- Nie rób mi tutaj takich min… I tak robię dla ciebie więcej, niż ty dla mnie… Wtedy.- mruknął.- Jak się urządzę gdzieś na dłużej, dam ci znać i… i nie zniknę, jak ty, nagle, bez słowa.-przełknął ślinę.- Musimy wymyślić… nie, raczej ty musisz wymyślić usprawiedliwienie dla mojego wyjazdu, które go przekona.  
\- Ale…- Sherlock myślał intensywnie.- Ale co to zmieni? Co zmieni twój wyjazd? Przecież jeśli to jest zaraźliwe to już na pewno…- zamilkł, myśląc, skupiony przeszukując pamięć.- Ugryzłeś mnie!-przypomniał sobie wreszcie to, czego szukał.- Pamiętam! Ugryzłeś mnie i to wystarczałoby… więc JESTEM w tym, tak samo jak ty.  
Razem z tobą!- dokończył desperacko. John pokręcił spokojnie głową.  
\- Nie wiesz tego. Nie masz żadnych objawów. A jeśli…jeśli rzeczywiście, to powinieneś się skupić na sobie, przede wszystkim. Ale ja to mam na pewno i nie mogę tu zostać.  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Dobrze, to wyjedzmy razem. Nie powiemy nikomu, gdzie…  
\- Nie.- John zaprotestował, czując, że zupełnie nie o to mu chodziło.- Podjąłem już decyzje i jej nie zmienię. Jestem zagrożeniem! Przede wszystkim dla ciebie! Jestem dorosły i naprawdę…- zawahał się. -Jeszcze zrozumiesz, że mam rację. To jedyne wyjście.  
Sherlock był wściekły i okazywał to na wszelkie znane im obu sposoby. John go nawet rozumiał- wyprowadzając się, ograniczał mu dostęp do źródła niewyczerpanych pokładów eksperymentów. Był pewny, że detektyw zaangażowałby brata w zatrzymanie go na Baker Street, gdyby tylko nie oznaczało to, że teraz Mycroft przejąłby nad nim kontrole. Ale John wiedział, że jeśli da Sherlockowi odpowiednio dużo czasu, wymyśli jakiś sposób, by go zatrzymać, więc musiał działać szybko.  
Dlatego zaczął przygotowywania do wyjazdu od razu. Musiał przemóc apatie i straszliwe zmęczenie, które go ogarniało ostatnio.  
Norwegia wyglądała obiecująco, ale gdy John przeglądał mapy Googla szukając jak najmniej zamieszkanych obszarów w Unii Europejskiej zrozumiał, że Finlandia jest zdecydowanie lepsza.  
Bilety były koszmarnie drogie, ale … nie było żadnego ale- szybko się zorientował, że Finlandia jest droga, a na miejscu będzie potrzebował dużo pieniędzy na nowe życie- na jakiś dom, urządzenie się… więc jego „ale” znaczyło: „ale nie mam wyjścia.” Bo nie miał- a pomysły Sherlocka, którymi wybuchał co jakiś czas (plącząc się w pobliżu Johna i na zmianę okazując wściekłość oraz obrażając się, najbardziej dramatycznie, jak potrafił) nie były nawet godne rozważenia, i prawdopodobnie nawet sam Sherlock to wiedział, bo wymyślał je w rozpaczliwej próbie zatrzymania go, choć na jakiś czas, aż wymyśli coś lepszego.  
John prawie go nie słyszał, skupiony na zadaniach, jakie musiał wykonać, by rozpocząć nowe życie, kilka tysięcy kilometrów od Londynu, ale od czasu do czasu dochodziły do niego urywki:  
\- …mógłbym wynająć jakiś opuszczony magazyn. Wstawiłoby się tam łóżko…  
\- … pani Hudson zgodzi się na…  
\- …skąd wiesz, kiedy to się powtórzy?  
To uderzyło w czuły punkt.  
\- Nie wiem nic. Tak samo jak ty… i dlatego nie mogę tu zostać !- wkurzył się, ponieważ podjął już decyzje i nie miał zamiaru jej zmieniać to wszystko, co robił i mówił Sherlock tylko go denerwowało.  
Wrócił do ekranu laptopa i nagle zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd- Sherlock dowie się gdzie wyjechał, grzebiąc mu w laptopie, a jeśli będzie wiedział… to John cholernie ułatwi mu odszukanie go.  
Zapatrzył się na otwarte okienko z lotami do Finlandii. A więc będzie musiał wybrać Norwegię. Nie miał forsy, żeby na serio przyłożyć się do tego zacierania śladów. Powinien był kupić bilety do Helsinek, a na miejscu – do Norwegii. Ale nie miał na to siły, ani pieniędzy.  
Zmarszczył czoło, ale jego twarz wyrażała raczej ból, niż zdecydowanie. Obrócił się.  
\- Sherlock… Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz mnie szukał…-powiedział powoli. To było trudne- trudne prosić go o coś, czego Sherlock nie zechce robić, a jeszcze trudniejsze- uwierzyć mu, gdy obieca. Sherlock wykrzywił się, jakby ktoś go obraził i podszedł do niego, jakby był czymś, co łatwo spłoszyć. Wyraźnie przejmował się tym, że John wreszcie zaczął na niego zwracać uwagę.  
\- Jak…-zaczął, ale bardzo wyraźnie zmieniał zamiar, John poczuł, że w zupełnie innej sytuacji- nie miał na to wszystko czasu, ani siły.  
Po chwili ciszy, Sherlock wymyślił jak powiedzieć to, co chciał:  
\- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać. Nie będziesz tam bezpieczny. Nie mogę cię zostawiać, za dużo…  
John potrząsnął głową, to prowadziło donikąd.  
\- To nie chodzi tylko o mnie, chodzi o to, żebym ja kogoś nie skrzywdził… wiesz przecież.  
A potem zamknął laptop i wsadził go do torby, ubrał się szybko i wyszedł, żeby dokończyć prace w spokoju- w jakiejś knajpie z hot spotem. Nie miał gwarancji, że Sherlock za nim nie pójdzie, ale na to już nie mógł nic poradzić.  
Wrócił bardzo pozo- tyle miał do zrobienia, a to był dopiero początek całej akcji.  
Ale przynajmniej miał doświadczenie w zmianie swego życia o 180 stopni. To zrobił, kiedy zwolniono go z wojska.  
Posiadanie małej ilości rzeczy pomagało, ale od tamtego czasu John obrósł w piórka i teraz musiał już się zastanowić, co ma wybrać, co będzie mu potrzebne w tym nowym życiu, o którym jeszcze nic nie wiedział.  
Sherlocka nie było widać ani słychać, więc odetchnął z ulgą. Nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, nawet przed sobą, ale zachowanie Sherlocka było… trudne. John wiedział, że musi wyjechać i chciał, żeby Sherlock to zaakceptował jak najszybciej, bo tak będzie najwygodniej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych- Sherlock, który akceptuje decyzje Johna oznaczał Sherlocka, który go nie szuka i próbuje odwieźć od jego zamiarów a John wiedział, jaki potrafi być uparty i kreatywny i że nie przestrzega zasad- a to straszna kombinacja u kogoś, kto chce na ciebie wpłynąć. Ale był też jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego chciał, żeby Sherlock wreszcie sobie odpuścił.  
Determinacja z jaką próbował Watsona zatrzymać- choć wiedział, że brała się z chęci eksperymentowania na nim i badania jego niezwykłego przypadku- budziły w nim uczucia… których nie rozumiał. Nie miał czasu ich analizowanie, ale miał podejrzenie, że gdyby sobie na nie pozwolił- to okazałyby się smutkiem i to wcale niemałym. Wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiał się do niego przyznać- choćby samemu sobie. Ale teraz po prostu musiał działać szybko, musiał mieć wszystko doskonale zaplanowane i rozłożone w czasie, żeby zdążyć przed następną Przemianą.  
Nie chciał nawet myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby musiał spędzić noc na lotnisku albo w jakimś hotelu i zamienił się wtedy w to coś.  
Wiedział, że byłoby mu dużo łatwiej, gdyby towarzyszył mu ktoś do kogo miałby zaufanie, ale… musiał to zrobić sam, żeby nie narażać Sherlocka, który na nowym miejscu robiłby to samo co tutaj- próbował eksperymentować na Johnie.  
Smutek brał się z tego, że opuszczał Londyn, Baker Street, Sherlocka- z którym tak naprawdę jeszcze nie ułożył sobie na powrót relacji. Ale część tego uczucia brała się z empatii. Widok desperacji Sherlocka nie robił mu dobrze, bo zbyt łatwo było mu wyobrazić sobie, jak on by się czuł, na jego miejscu, gdyby to tamten podjął taką decyzję. A właściwie nawet nie musiał w tym celu uruchamiać wyobraźni- wystarczyło sięgnąć po wspomnienia sprzed trzech lat.  
I w tym momencie John zaczynał wdawać się ze sobą samym w dyskusje, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że NIE robi przyjacielowi takiego świństwa, jakie on mu kiedyś zrobił - bo uprzedza, że wyjeżdża i podaje powody, a w dodatku- Sherlock będzie wiedział, że John żyje- tyle, że w Europie. I będzie się z nim kontaktował, będzie wiedział… co u niego słychać.  
Kiedy o tym myślał, nie mógł o tym myśleć, bo zaciskało mu się gardło a w piersi zaczynało brakować powietrza i nie wiedział, czy bardziej boi się, że doprowadziłoby go to do kolejnego ataku paniki, czy tego, że zacznie płakać.  
Poprzestał więc na uczuciu głodu, które pozostawało na podobnym poziomie od ostatniej Przemiany, ale nie opadł nigdy do poziomu sprzed wyjazdu do Brazylii. Domyślał się, że już mu tak pewnie zostanie. Najwyraźniej jedna z cech tego nowego Johna miało być obżeranie się. Choć musiał przyznać, że nie przytył ostatnio ani kilograma, zaczynał się martwić, jak zarobi na to jedzenie w nowym miejscu. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt wybredny- Norwegia była naprawdę droga.

***

Nie mogąc wpłynąć na Johna, Sherlock obraził się i przez ostatni dzień przed wyjazdem nie wychodził ze swego pokoju. John się ucieszył- tak było prościej. Zresztą- nie wiedziałby jak wykorzystać jego towarzystwo, bo tyle miał do zrobienia, że musiał się skupić, żeby niczego nie przeoczyć.  
Do około dwudziestej odbębnił wszystkie punkty na swojej liście (Kupić bilety- JEST, zadzwonić do Harry i wyjaśnić niejasno, że jadę do Europy- JEST, spakować wszystko- JEST, posprzątać po raz ostatni pokój- JEST) i teraz padał na twarz ze zmęczenia. Nie potrzebował dodatkowych komplikacji, w postaci dramatycznego nadąsania rozłożonego na sofie, które roztaczałoby- milcząco!- atmosferę pretensji i wyrzutów sumienia.  
Piętnastego października John sprawdził po raz ostatni swoja podróżną torbę- wydawała się zbyt mała, by pomieścić całe jego życie. Ale przecież i tak miał zamiar kupić na miejscu wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, kiedy już będzie wiedział, które są tymi najpotrzebniejszymi. Na szczęście, kiedy przeprowadzał się ostatni raz na Baker Street wyrzucił sporo rzeczy, więc teraz nie było tego tak dużo.  
Sherlock pojawił się cicho na progu jego pokoju. John spiął się, oczekując kolejnych argumentów, ale Sherlock po prostu stał i milczał.  
Widać było, że mało (jeśli w ogóle) spał tej nocy i nie wyglądał już na tego nieskazitelnego detektywa jakim był zazwyczaj- na szczęce cień zarostu, a włosy wisiały mu w strąkach nad czołem. John zerkał na niego kątem oka, nie chciał patrzeć otwarcie, by go nie zachęcać do rozmowy, ale równocześnie nie mógł się całkiem powstrzymać.  
W końcu skończył sprawdzać bagaże; po raz dziesiąty, odkąd wstał, upewnił się, że spakował portfel, bilety i dokumenty do kieszeni podręcznej torby, która weźmie na pokład i wyprostował się, wreszcie gotowy do pożegnania. Na tyle, na ile mógł być kiedykolwiek gotowy.  
Stanął przed przyjacielem. To nie był dobry moment, ale już nie mógł zwlekać- musiał być półtorej godzony przed odlotem na lotnisku, przez te wszystkie wymogi ochrony z powodu terrorystów. Nie bardzo interesował się ostatnimi wydarzeniami, miał wystarczająco dużo własnych problemów, ale gdy kupował bilety, przeczytał o tym na stronie linii lotniczych .  
\- Więc…-zaczął, odchrząknął i opuścił spojrzenie. Nie mógł, po prostu nie potrafił zrobić tego dobrze. Ale nie miał zamiaru też wymykać się jak złodziej.  
\- Ne wiem, co powiedzieć…- zaczął znowu, czując jak niezręczność zawisa mu nad głowa, jak chmura. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy, widział podobna scenę, sprzed kilku miesięcy, rozgrywającą się na małym lotnisku. Wtedy to Sherlock odchodził i choć tyle się od tego czasu wydarzyło, John nadal nie potrafił powiedzieć nic ważnego na pożegnanie.  
Wszystko, co kołatało mu się w głowie przez ostatnie dni, uleciało teraz. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby szukał natchnienia, ale nie znalazł go w idealnie wysprzątanej przestrzeni.  
\- Ja… zostawiam tu trochę rzeczy.- powiedział pierwsze co przyszło mu na myśl. Nagle cóż zrozumiał.- Nie sądzę, żebym.. jeśli będziesz kiedykolwiek potrzebował tego pokoju… Na laboratorium albo dla kogoś… Możesz je wyrzucić.- ledwo dokończył, przez zaciskające się gardło. To bolało, dosłownie, ale chciał to powiedzieć, bo to było ważne.  
Sherlock przełknął ślinę, nic nie mówiąc. Stał przed nim z opuszczonymi ramionami, John pomyślał, że wygląda niezdrowo. Dużo gorzej, niż zwykle; niż ostatnio. Wreszcie popatrzył na niego otwarcie.  
\- Wiesz co? Właściwie to możesz to wszystko wyrzucić od razu. Nie będę tego potrzebował, a wysyłanie czegokolwiek pocztą… to byłby obłęd! Te ceny poczty lotniczej…-zaśmiał się, strasznie sztucznie, a gardło bolało go jeszcze bardziej.  
Sherlock zmrużył czy.  
\- Niczego nie wyrzucę.- stwierdził sztywno i strasznie chrapliwie. John zdziwił się, ale potem przestał o tym myśleć przez następne słowa.  
\- Nie wyrzucę twoich rzeczy, skoro tu wrócisz.  
John pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się, czując się podobnie jak wtedy, gdy Sherlock powiedział, że „”Sherlock” to imię dla dziewczynki. Ale tym razem było w tym ciut więcej irytacji. Tylko ciut, bo z jakiegoś powodu, niewytłumaczalnego, John nie potrafił się na niego wkurzać.  
\- Sherlock…-powiedział z jękiem.- Nie wrócę tu ani nie długo, ani, prawdopodobnie, wcale.- co z tym jego gardłem? A już odrobinę się rozluźniło!- Chyba, że wymyślisz jakieś lekarstwo.- właśnie o tym pomyślał. Tak, to byłoby cudowne. Nierealne, ale cudowne. Bardziej nierealne, niż „Wrócę, jeśli się zmieniasz” albo „Wrócę, jeśli kupisz mi Ferrari”.  
Powiedział to właśnie dlatego, żeby pokazać Sherlockowi, jak bardzo nierealny jest jego powrót na Baker Street.  
Ale Sherlock chyba nie zrozumiał, bo podniósł głowę i oczy mu się zaświeciły jak wtedy, gdy podejrzany wymęczony przesłuchiwaniami przez przypadek ujawniał jakaś obciążającą go informacje.  
\- A więc wrócisz… To nie jest prosty warunek… Nie wiem, ile mi to zajmie…- głos Sherlock była nadal schrypnięty, a on sam prawie się uśmiechał.  
John był strapiony.  
\- Sherlock…- powiedział cicho i łagodnie. Chciał stąd już wyjść, musiał wychodzić, bo inaczej za chwilę… ale nie chciał zostawiać jakiegoś nie dopowiedzenia.  
\- Powiedziałem to tylko dlatego, żebyś zrozumiał, że nie MOGĘ wrócić. Nigdy. Dlatego możesz te rzeczy wyrzucić, użyć na eksperymenty, albo rozpuścić w kwasie solnym. Albo sprzedać, jeśli ktokolwiek uzna je za warte pięciu pensów.- próbował zażartować, ale znów mu nie wyszło. Sherlock wyglądał jakby go ktoś uderzył.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś miał nadzieje. Tego nie da się wyleczyć. Oczywiście byłoby dobrze. Nie, byłoby cudownie, gdyby ci się udało, ale nie wierzę…-zerknął na zegarek na ręce. Musiał już iść.- Muszę już iść-powtórzył, bezradnie.  
\- John!- Sherlock zrobił krok w jego stronę, jakby chciał go zatrzymać całym ciałem.- Nie wyrzucę, ani nie sprzedam twoich rzeczy. Nikt nie dałby za niewystarczająco dużo, żeby to było warte… rozważenia.- dokończył ciszej. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Johna, więc ją uścisnął, instynktownie, zgodnie z latami społecznego uwarunkowania.  
Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, jak wtedy na lotnisku, choć tym razem trwało to jakby ciut dłużej, ale teraz John wiedział, że mogą się już nigdy nie zobaczyć, więc i tak ten gest nie był adekwatny do sytuacji. Uścisnęli sobie ręce, bo nie wiedzieli, co innego mogą zrobić.  
Doktor schylił się po torbę i walizkę i bez słowa wyminął przyjaciela. Zszedł na dół powoli i jakby był zmęczony.  
Zaburczało mu w brzuchu.  
Świetnie, nawet jeszcze nie zdążył wyjść z domu, a już był głodny…


	3. Chapter 3

Uważając, że może sobie pozwolić na ten ostatni luksus, pojechał na lotnisko taksówką, pochłaniając w kilku kęsach baton energetyczny i nie czując jego smaku, z całych sił starając się nie myśleć o Sherlocku. Starał się nie myśleć o NICZYM, ale to było za trudne, więc poprzestał na myśleniu o przyszłości- o tym, co zrobi, jak dotrze do Helsinek (w planach miał kupienie biletu do Norwegii, koniecznie za gotówkę, żeby nie ułatwiać tego Sherlockowi- ani Mycroftowi, gdyby do tego doszło).  
Usłyszał sygnał przychodzącego SMSa. Sięgnął po komórkę, ale uświadomił sobie, że to pewnie jest Sherlock i się powstrzymał.  
Ale po chwili zrozumiał, że z dwojga złego woli już go przeczytać, niż zastanawiać się, co w nim jest,, bo to drugie angażowało jego myśli bez porównania mocniej.  
„Twoje rzeczy będą tu na ciebie czekały. Możesz je odwiedzać, kiedy zechcesz. A jeśli kiedyś okaże się, że będą ci potrzebne, dać mi znać a ja ci je przywiozę. SH”  
Gardło Johna znów zrobiło te głupią rzecz. Tyle, że tym razem dużo mocniej. Nawet gdyby nie to, nie wiedziałby, co mu odpisać…  
Nagle zrozumiał, że oczywiście wcale nie chodzi o jego rzeczy, których Sherlock nigdy by nie uznał za tak ważne, żeby o nich w tej chwili pisać. Być może sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale nie chodziło mu o przedmioty, które John zostawiał bez najmniejszego żalu za sobą. Gardło zacisnęło mu się tak bardzo, że ledwie mógł oddychać. Mógł odpisać tylko jedno:  
„Rozumem. I dziękuję. Dam ci znać, gdy tylko znajdę coś na dłużej. „  
Wysłał to, a potem pomyślał, że znając życie, Sherlockowi wystarczy jeden SMS z nowego miejsca, żeby go namierzyć… ale jakoś tutaj, w taksówce, jadącej z prędkością 40 km na godzinę (ruch w Londynie w popołudniowym szczycie) w nowe życie- Johnowi nie przeszkadzało, aż tak bardzo, że Sherlock go będzie chciał namierzyć. Nagle to nie wydawało się takie złe, wręcz przeciwnie- dodawało mu otuchy.  
John potarł twarz dłońmi. Boże, ależ był zmęczony. Miał nadzieje, że nie będzie za długo czekał w kolejkach na lotnisku, że żaden cholerny terrorysta nie obierze sobie za cel akurat jego samolotu, albo, co gorsza- nikt nie okaże się na tyle głupi, by chcieć zabrać ze sobą na pokład czegoś absolutnie niegroźnego, ale wyglądającego podejrzanie. John nie miał siły czekać zbyt długo. Chciał już wejść do samolotu, rozłożyć się najwygodniej, jak się da w klasie biznes, i zasnąć… na chwilę zmusić się do wyłączenia umysłu, ale przede wszystkim- już niczego nie czuć. Tego wkurzającego bólu zaciskającego się gardła, nad którym nie potrafił zapanować, bólu ramienia, które nagle postanowiło przypomnieć mu o tym, że postrzał był prawdziwy. John podświadomie oczekiwał, że dołączy do nich noga, ale nie- ten ból Sherlock wyleczył dawno temu i jak widać- skutecznie.  
Kolejka na lotnisku była bardzo długa (a właściwie było ich kilka), ale John dał rade wprowadzić się w tak głębokie odrętwienie, że nie czuł nic, nawet zniecierpliwienia kolejnym zastojem, albo mini awanturą, gdy jakiemuś zmęczonemu przyszłemu pasażerowi puszczały nerwy.  
John nie czuł nic i nie widział nic i nie słyszał. Na autopilocie wstawał, przechodził na wskazane miejsca, zdejmował buty, zakładał buty, otwierał torbę, rozkładał wszystko, co posiadał i składał z powrotem. Był robotem powtarzającym sobie w myślach:  
„To nie jest ważne.”  
I rzeczywiście, nic tego nie było ważne; osiągnął taki stopień znieczulenia, że gdy zaproponowano mu przekąski (lot trwał zbyt krótko na prawdziwy posiłek) niemal, odruchowo, odmówił.  
Na szczęście żołądek wyburczał swoje upomnienie na czas i przyjął w końcu wszystko, co zaproponowała mu stewardesa.  
Zjadł, wypił i zamknął oczy, polecając zwierzęciu, które w sobie miał, skorzystać ze sposobności i przespać się, zanim zacznie się szaleństwo: przesiadki, kolejne kontrole bagażu (a może nie tylko) hotele, pociągi Bóg wie co jeszcze… Zwierzę posłuchało bez namysłu i John odpadł. 

***

Nic mu się nie śniło.  
A kiedy się obudził i nastąpiło to pandemonium, którego się spodziewał, był w stanie jeszcze większego oderwania od rzeczywistości, niż przedtem.  
Był wdzięczny, bo skoro nie mógł czuć się lepiej, to mógł przynajmniej nie czuć nic w ogóle.  
Gdzieś nad Norwegia zaczął myśleć o sobie- o tym, co go czeka na miejscu. Wybrał kilka hoteli na lotnisku, gdzie miał WiFi- oczywiście najtańszych, ale nie zdążył zarezerwować pokoju w żadnym z nich. Możliwe, że za mało się starał, bo nie miał cierpliwości w dogadywaniu się z ludźmi, którzy go nie interesowali na temat, który właściwie nie interesował go także.  
W Oslo, gdzie było już ciemno, a John nie wiedział, która jest godzina, bo zapomniał przestawić zegarek i w dodatku nie pamiętał, jak to było z tymi strefami czasowymi, dostał od razu kilka SMSów.  
„Pani Hudson przyjechała. Pytała o ciebie. Powiedziałem jej, że wyjechałeś. SH”  
„Pani Hudson nie rozumie, czemu wyjechałeś. Ja też, więc nie mogę jej tego wytłumaczyć. Napisz do niej albo zadzwoń, niech się ode mnie odczepi. SH”  
„John, dlaczego wyjechałeś? Jak mogłeś go zostawiać? Po tym wszystkim? Dlaczego?”  
„John, poinformowano mnie, że opuściłeś kraj. Nie wiem, o co chodzi. Sherlock nie chce udzielić informacji. Co skłania mnie do przypuszczenia, że chodzi o coś nielegalnego. Mogę cię zapewnić, że jeśli jest tak w istocie, warto mnie powiadomić o szczegółach. Nie rozumiem, czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście. W końcu mamy za sobą długa historie wzajemnych przysług.- MH”  
Gdyby John był zdolny coś czuć, wzruszyłby go nawet ta pompatyczna i absurdalnie długa wiadomość od Mycrofta. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, może nawet skorzystałby z jego szczodrej, jeśli nie szczerej propozycji.  
Ale to przecież przed nim uciekał…  
Odpisał tylko Sherlockowi:  
„Powiedz jej, że napisze do niej, kiedy się tu trochę urządzę.”  
Odpowiedź dostał natychmiast:  
„Sam jej powiedz. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż tłumaczenie cię z twoich nieprzemyślanych decyzji. Czas na konsekwencje. SH”  
John uśmiechnął się niewesoło do komórki.  
\- Masz rację, Sherlock. Czas na konsekwencje…  
Kiedy ucieszy się kilka razy z dobrej znajomości języka angielskiego wśród Norwegów i znalazł wreszcie jakiś nie rujnująco drogi pokój w hostelu oraz przejrzał w nim rozkłady pociągów jadących na północ, przypomniał sobie o SMSie od Mycrofta.  
Napisał szybko:  
„A co do Mycrofta, to zajmij się tym sam. Pamiętasz, ustaliliśmy to ty miałeś wymyślić coś, w co uwierzy. Ja nie będę nawet próbował, bo tylko narobię problemów.”

***

Kilka następnych dni minęło bardzo szybko.  
Najpierw były pociągi ( John nie było już stać na samoloty, ale przede wszystkim miał mocne podejrzenie, że korzystanie z nich wystawiałoby go Mycroftowi). Nie chciał mu tego ułatwiać za bardzo.  
Spał ostatnio tak dużo, że gdy wreszcie miał swoje łóżko, w którym miał zasnąć, nie mógł spać. Próbował skupić się na przyszłości, stanowczo zakazując sobie jakichkolwiek rozmyślań- co teraz myśli Sherlock, czy myśli o nim. I czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze się zobaczą i co wtedy powie i czy będzie chciał w ogóle z nim rozmawiać, co zrobi Mycroft, gdy się dowie- bo że się w końcu dowie, to było raczej nieuniknione. Nie, musiał przestać o tym myśleć, bo inaczej nigdy już nie zaśnie…  
Ale gdy zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co zrobi, jutro, pojutrze- okazało się, że wcale nie było łatwiej o sen. Musiał zacząć od tego, że kończyły mu się pieniądze, a nie dotarł jeszcze nawet do połowy Norwegii. Jeśli chciał znaleźć naprawdę odludne miejsce, musiał dostać się na sama górę mapy, tam, gdzie Norwegia i Finlandia były już głównie białe. To było trudne- musiał wypośrodkować jakoś pomiędzy ochotą zaszycia się w dziczy, a potrzebą zarabiania pieniędzy na swoje utrzymanie- najchętniej jako lekarz- zawód wystarczająco międzynarodowy, by wydawało się, że znajdzie prace w każdym kraju. Zwłaszcza takim, w którym większość ludności mówiła dobrze po angielsku. Ale do tego potrzebował mieć pacjentów, a jego pacjentami byli ludzie…  
Nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie przemyślał tego za dobrze- żeby pracować tu legalnie jako lekarz, potrzebował mieć zaświadczenie o wykształceniu, a wydanie takiego równałoby się zawiadomieniu Mycrofta… A więc musi znaleźć pracę nie jako lekarz. Pozostawało pragnienie znalezienia jakiegoś odludnego domu, z dużą piwnicą i grubymi ścianami, z mocnymi drzwiami z litego drzewa.  
John liczył, że Kiruna będzie taka. Samo miasto liczyło ponad osiemnaście tysięcy mieszkańców, ale było na samej górze mapy, w Laponii, a w pobliżu miało park narodowy i bardzo dużo niczego, porośniętego lasami, więc, choć wybierał miejsce dość przypadkowo i głównie na podstawie informacji na turystycznych portalach, miał nadzieję znaleźć tam jakąś małą chatę z piwnica, na obrzeżach miasta. Musiał zawierzyć tym, które posiadały angielska wersje.  
Wiedział, że może się przenieść, ale podróżowanie po Norwegii było drogie i miał najpierw cokolwiek zarobić, żeby sobie móc na to pozwolić.  
Jęknął, przewracając się pod grubą kołdrą. W dodatku, szła zima, która zawsze komplikowała sprawy i utrudniała podróże. Jego wewnętrzny wilk był może odporny na niskiej temperatury, ale jako człowiek potrzebował dachu i ogrzewania, choćby miała to być zwykła koza- coś, o czym czytał na jakiejś stronie. Nagle John zrozumiał, że nie ma na to wszystko siły. I że tu nie chodzi o brak snu (bo spał dużo) ani żadne zmęczenie, które można usunąć odpoczynkiem i kolejna kolacją (zjadł dziś w sumie 10 posiłków, jeśli liczyć wszystkie batony i przekąski; i nawet on był wreszcie najedzony).  
Nie miał siły na realizowanie swojego planu.  
Co gorsza, teraz, kiedy było już za późno na powrót, widział dokładnie, jak zły był to plan; zobaczył wyraźnie wszystkie niedopracowane szczegóły, wszystkie te „jakoś to będzie” oraz „zobaczy się na miejscu.”  
Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zrozumiał to wszystko akurat teraz, pora nie była najlepsza. W popłochu jego umysł próbował wymyślić plan B- jakiś tańszy kraj co życia- Azja może? Były tam przecież miejsca, w których nie było tak tłoczno jak w Tajlandii albo Bangladeszu. Nepal miał na pewno bardzo niską średnią gęstość zaludnienia, a życie nie mogło być tam drogie. A jeśli o tym mowa, mógł wrócić do Brazylii, tam też znalazłby sporo dziczy. Nawet Mycroft nie znalazłby go w amazońskiej dżungli. Gdyby dobrze poszukał, może nawet znalazłby to coś, co o ugryzło, to czym się sam teraz stał…  
Ale od razu wiedział, że nie ma na to pieniędzy ani siły. I że wybrał Unie Europejska dlatego, żeby mieć kontakt z Sherlockiem. W Nepalu czy puszczy amazońskiej nie będzie zasięgu…  
Wszystko to było tak niedorzecznie głupie.  
Westchnął. Musiał się przespać, a rano kupić bilet do Kiruny- to była teraz jego przyszłość. Podjął decyzję i uparł się ją zrealizować- teraz przyszedł czas na konsekwencje.  
Nie chciał ich.  
A nawet jeszcze nie zaczął myśleć o tym, co zrobić, żeby zabezpieczyć przed sobą swoich ewentualnych sąsiadów.

Tej nocy John już nie zasnął.  
Poddał się około piątej rano i wstał, bo kiedy nie spał, jego ciało szybciej zużywało kalorie i domagało się jedzenia wcześniej, niż normalnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Następnego dnia oczywiście był prawie nieprzytomny i kiedy tylko zajął swoje miejsce w pociągu, zasnął prawie natychmiast.  
Śniło mu się Baker Street – i to był bardzo, bardzo przyjemny sen, w którym prawie na pewno nie było Sherlocka (a jeśli, to gdzieś w tle, gdzie John go nie widział; i był spokojny, albo wręcz spał w swoim pokoju).  
Obudził się odrobinę bardziej wypoczęty, ale za to wszystko bolało go bardziej.  
Pamiętał, co mu się śniło i złapał się na tym, że sięga już po komórkę, żeby napisać SMSa Sherlockowi. Ale kiedy zaczął pisać, zrozumiał, że nie wie co ma napisać „Tęsknie za Baker Street?” albo nawet „Tęsknię za tobą”? czy może bardziej subtelnie: „Liczę na to, że znajdziesz coś na moją chorobę”? Wszystko, co mógł teraz wymyślić, było głupie, albo odsłaniało jego uczucia bardziej, niż miał ochotę. Nie mógł napisać też po prostu: „Co u Ciebie?”, bo choć w innej relacji było to zachowanie całkiem naturalne i do przyjęcia, jako okazywanie, że o tym kimś się myśli, albo żeby dowiedzieć się co u niego słychać, to między nimi to tak nie działało.  
John pomarszczył trochę czoło, pobawił się przyciskami na telefonie i schował go do kieszeni.  
Potem zastanawiał się, dlaczego to wszystko musi być takie skomplikowane. Czy nie mógł po prostu do niego zadzwonić? A może do kogoś innego?  
I tak był winny pani Hudson telefon… tyle, że nie uśmiechało mu się z nią rozmawiać, bo domyślała się, że będzie miała pretensje, co najmniej za to, że wyjechał bez pożegnania.  
Skrzywił się. Jeszcze do niej nie zadzwonił, a już miał wyrzuty sumienia. Greg… nic nie wiedział o Sherlocku, chyba, że udało mu się zaciekawić go jakimś śledztwem, ale ostatnio to John okupował niepodzielnie całą jego uwagę i raczej miało tak pozostać jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż detektyw się podda i przestanie szukać lekarstwa. Wyrzuty sumienia Johna pogłębiły się jeszcze bardziej. Zostawił przyjaciela samego i to z takim trudnym zadaniem. Jak mógł coś takiego zrobić ? Jak mógł? Musiał sobie przypomnieć jeszcze raz, że nie wolno mu było go bardziej narażać na zakażenia i niebezpieczeństwo rozerwania na strzępy, którejś nocy. Że tak było lepiej- także dla samego Sherlocka; że zrobił to dla niego, nie dla siebie.  
Tak musiało się stać, nawet, jeśli Sherlock tego jeszcze nie rozumiał. John wiedział, że jest ważny dla niego, że ostatnio skupiał cała jego uwagę, ale wiedział też, że Sherlock sobie bez niego poradzi. Radził sobie ponad dwa lata, a kiedy wrócił, John mógł zobaczyć, jak dobrą herbatę sobie parzy i że John przestał mu być niezbędny do życia.  
Oparł głowę o szybę i zapatrzył się w mijany las. Pociąg był nowoczesny i wygodny, dobrze ogrzany i oświetlony, ale na zewnątrz czuć było nadchodzącą zimę. Tutaj, na północy była bardziej wyraźna- nieliczne, nieiglaste drzewa potraciły już liście, a trawa całkiem wyleniała. John niewiele wiedział o tutejszym klimacie, ale podobało mu się, że kiedy nie było ciemno, niebo było niebieskie, a powietrze przejrzyste i choć chłodne, to na tyle suche, że nie czuło się tak zimna, jak w Anglii.  
Zmusił się do kolejnego przejrzenia mapy. Kupił sobie papierową, bo nie wszędzie był zasięg, a on musiał wiedzieć gdzie jest, bo nie mógł zakładać, że każdy będzie umiał mu wskazać drogę.  
Na razie szukał czegoś, jak najbardziej odosobnionego i próbował wymyślić, jak zapracować na swoje utrzymanie. Jego wojskowa renta wystarczyłaby mu najwyżej na wynajęcie domu, a musiał jeszcze coś jeść i palić czymś w piecu.  
Potem rozejrzał się po pociągu, nie było dużo ludzi, głównie młode pary, niektóre z dziećmi, co wydało mu się dziwne, ale nie miał żadnych danych, żeby wiedzieć, czy to normalne tutaj, o tej porze roku i dnia, czy nie.  
Przyjrzał się jednej parze, która siedziała najbliżej, po drugiej stronie korytarza. Wyglądali na bardzo młodych, choć odkąd przekroczył trzydzieści pięć lat wszyscy poniżej dwudziestu pięciu wydawali się dziećmi. Nic nie rozumiał z dolatujących do niego urywków rozmowy, choć przysiągłby, że niektóre ze słów brzmiały znajomo, ale to mogło być złudzenie- mózg zawsze próbował znaleźć jakieś znajome wzory, nawet tam, gdzie to nie miało sensu. Zresztą- może i były jakieś podobieństwa- nie wiedział. Poczuł się staro i głupio, bo Sherlock, gdyby nawet nie znał norweskiego, to na pewno wiedziałby, czy jest podobny do angielskiego.  
Ona była naturalną blondynką, choć swoje prawdziwe włosy nieco rozjaśniła, tak, żeby były niemal białe. On był też blondynem, ale rudawym, miał dość długą, rudą brodę- tak, jak teraz było modnie wśród młodych mężczyzn- której musiał poświęcać sporo czasu codziennie- była starannie przycięta i rozczesana i chyba… John nie mógł mieć pewności, siedząc tak daleko, ale był prawie pewny, że była nawoskowana, albo pokryta jakimś innym smarowidłem do pielęgnacji włosów. A może są jakieś specjalne- do pielęgnacji bród i wąsów?  
W końcu włosy na twarzy były na ogół inne, niż te na głowie- twardsze, bardziej skręcone, mniej podatne na układanie. Sherlock by to wiedział…- pomyślało mu się znowu i nieświadomie zacisnął szczęki- z bólu i złości. Chciał wymazać tę ostatnia myśl- ale zrozumiał, że to nie nieuniknione: będzie myślał o Sherlocku często, zwłaszcza, jeśli będzie odruchowo próbował dedukować obcych ludzi dookoła, albo nawet tylko ich obserwował… Albo czytał o detektywach, albo oglądał jakiś kryminał, albo czytał w gazecie o jakiejś akcji policyjnej, albo przestępstwie- pomyśli wtedy o Gregu, a po nim natychmiast o tym, czy miał jakaś interesującą sprawę dla Sherlocka i tak –znowu pomyśli o Sherlocku Holmesie. John zrozumiał, że jeśli nie będzie się pilnował, to właściwe wszystko może mu nasunąć myśli o nim. Ładne kobiety, z którymi chciałby się umówić- mogły mu przypomnieć o tym, jak Sherlock sabotował jego randki, a potem – czym zakończyło się jego małżeństwo, a stamtąd był tylko krok do postrzelenia Sherlocka przez Mary… Obiady w restauracjach- mógłby przypomnieć o tych posiłkach, które dzielili z Sherlockiem (albo Mary) oraz tych, których Sherlock nie chciał jeść, bo był na śledztwie… Czy w ogóle istniało cokolwiek, co NIE kojarzyło się nieuchronnie z detektywem?  
Szczęki bolały go coraz bardziej, więc uświadomił sobie, że je zaciska i zmusił się do rozluźnienia mięśni.  
Dobra- skończył na obserwowaniu tych ludzi naprzeciwko. On miał na sobie niebieski sweter w jakieś wzorki, a ona bluzkę w kratkę. Wyglądali jak studenci i oboje mieli na sobie dżinsy w podobnym odcieniu. Jej były bardziej poprzecierane, ale nie od używania, tylko dlatego, że teraz takie były modne.  
Ewidentnie byli we wczesnej fazie związku, bo od początku podróż siedzieli częściowo zwróceni do siebie i prawie cały czas rozmawiali. John widział, jak się uśmiechają do siebie i jak jej błyszczą oczy. On często jej dotykał- maleńkie przyzwoite muśnięcia, z których najodważniejsze były odgarnięciem jej włosów z czoła- chyba jeszcze ze sobą nie spali.  
Poczuł, że im zazdrości. Nie jemu tej dziewczyny-kobiety i z pewnością nie jej… ale im obojgu- tego, że mieli to, co on kiedyś też miał, ostatnio z Mary, ale teraz było to tak odległe, że już nie pamiętał, skąd się bierze.  
Dziewczyna nagle obróciła głowę i spojrzała wprost na niego. Otwarł szerzej oczy z zaskoczenia, a ona się do niego uśmiechnęła i powiedziała coś po norwesku. Coś, co prawdopodobnie było pytaniem. John nie umiał na nie odpowiedzieć i odruchowo uśmiechnął się zawstydzony, że go przyłapano i wymamrotał po angielsku: \- Przepraszam, nie rozumiem. Jestem Anglikiem.  
Na co jej uśmiech się poszerzył na chwile i powiedziała coś krótkiego i obróciła się do swojego chłopaka. Ewidentnie rozmawiali o nim teraz i John poczuł się jeszcze bardziej przyłapany na gorącym uczynku gapienia się.  
„ Sherlockowi takie rzeczy się nie zdarzały” pomyślał i wykrzywił się z wściekłości na samego siebie.  
„Boże! czy nigdy nie przestane o nim myśleć?”  
Teraz jeszcze nie mógł patrzeć na tę parę, bo już wiedzieli, ze się na nich gapił. Jeśli zacznie oglądać kogoś innego, to w końcu… John nie chciało i nawet dokańczać tej myśli.  
Wybrał bezpieczne wyglądanie za okno. Pociąg mijał właśnie jakieś jezioro, cholernie dużo ich było tutaj.  
O czym miał myśleć? Co było na tyle interesujące albo ważne, by NAPRAWDĘ zaangażować jego uwagę?  
Teraz, gdy sobie na to nie pozwalał, ciągle wracał myślami do tej pary młodych ludzi. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie szczegóły, które zauważył. To jak układały się jej włosy nad czołem i to w jaki szczególny sposób on kiwał głową, żeby się z nią zgodzić…  
Nagle wyobraził sobie, że jadą we trójkę w to samo miejsce.  
Wysiądą na tej samej stacji i gdy zobaczą, że tylko oni we trójkę na niej wysiedli, uśmiechną się do niego i zapytają go gdzie jedzie. A kiedy pokaże im to na mapie, zaproponują mu pomoc. Na tym etapie oboje już znali angielski, więc mogli mu opowiedzieć o historii tego miasteczka? Osady? John ciągle nie orientował się w tutejszym nazewnictwie, bo wszystko powyżej Narwiku wyglądało na maleństwo na jego mapie, z konieczności o niezbyt dużej skali.  
Później okazałoby się, że są jego sąsiadami i chcąc poćwiczyć swój angielski często zapraszaliby go na kolacje albo wpadali do niego. John zobaczył już oczyma wyobraźni mały uroczy domek z ogródkiem, szopą na drewno i ścieżką wyłożoną płaskimi kamieniami. Rozmawialiby o swojej przeszłości, John może opowiedziałby im o Sherlocku, a może nie… pomogliby mu znaleźć pracę, a on, w podzięce, odpowiadałby na ich liczne pytania dotyczące ich zdrowia. Może pomogliby mu przygotować sobie kryjówkę na… czas pełni.  
Albo lepiej nie, nie ma sensu ich w to angażować.  
Wyobraził sobie ze domek ma bardzo przydatną piwniczkę ziemiankę z tyłu, w ogródku, z maleńkim wejściem, łatwym do zatarasowania z mocnymi drewnianymi drzwiami z okuciem…  
A potem zobaczył, jak schodzi do piwnicy w noc Przemiany, zamyka grube drzwiczki i nagle… nagle zobaczył jak miła, młoda sąsiadka przychodzi po coś do niego- może zaprosić go na kolacje, wchodzi do ogrodu, myśląc, że gdzieś wyszedł na chwile, a potem słyszy, jak z piwniczki dochodzą dziwne dźwięki- jakieś wrzaski i wycie.  
Z tej odległości słychać je wyraźnie. Ona podchodzi bliżej i słucha uważnie. Woła go po imieniu, a kiedy słyszy tylko wycie, dzwoni po kogoś, kto przychodzi, ostrożnie otwierają drzwiczki i… John naprawdę nie wiedział, skąd mu się to wzięło i za co jego umysł karze go takimi obrazami, ale nie oszczędził mu żadnego krwawego detalu- tego, jak skoczy na swojego przyjaznego sąsiada, jak cudownie mięciutkie będzie jego gardło, gdy je rozszarpie jednym ruchem szczęk, jak chluśnie wtedy z niego krew i jak ona zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak, jak powinno, bo usłyszy jego rzężenie.  
Ale nie ucieknie, bo z przerażenia nogi wrosną jej w ziemie i John bez najmniejszego trudu zdoła skoczyć jej do gardła. Być może nawet pozwoli jej uciec kilka kroków- bo co to za przyjemność zabijać  
bez żadnych dodatkowych atrakcji?  
Ale kiedy zabije ich oboje i zawyje ze szczęścia w niebo, zachwycony wolnością… zabawa dopiero się zacznie.  
Bo w tym stanie ograniczać go będzie już tylko czas- do rana będzie zabójcą doskonałym, a wyższa, niż wilcza inteligencja (tak stwierdził Sherlock, a John mu wierzył) pozwoli mu uniknąć złapania, nawet jeśli tamtejsi ludzie będą mieli strzelby i zorientują się, na co polują. Ale będą zaskoczeni, bezradni, nie przygotowani na zwierzę, które nie do końca jest zwierzęciem. Na pewno nikt by go nie zatrzymał, a gdyby nawet John zmęczył się w końcu orgią zabijania i zasnął gdzieś w cichym, ciemnym miejscu… to wcale nie byłby koniec.  
I wtedy zrozumiał dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, te krwawe wizje pochodziły wprost od jego nowej części, która widocznie stawała się coraz silniejsza, im bliżej było do pełni i drugie, że właśnie sam sobie udowodnił, że nawet tutaj, na takim odludziu, nie był bezpieczny.  
Ani nikt w jego sąsiedztwie- najbliższym, czy nie…  
Wypuścił powietrze i jęknął cicho- nie tutaj, to gdzie miał szukać schronienia przed tą częścią siebie? I tak już przez całe życie… do samego końca. Przez następne ile? dwadzieścia lat? trzydzieści? Ile jest pełni w roku- 12? 13? 13 razy 20 to 260 razy trzy noce to daje mu 780 nocy w czasie których może zabić ile? Jedną? Dziesięć osób? A John podejrzewał, że wilk nie ma żadnych hamulców i może zabijać, dopóki starczy mu siły i motywacji. A siły i wściekłości miał w sobie wystarczająco, żeby zabijać wszystko, co jest od niego słabsze i wolniejsze- widział jaki potrafił być silny- jeśli zdołał pogryźć w drzazgi mocną ramę łóżka, to ludzie, z ich miękkimi gardłami i brzuchami będą dla niego tylko biegającym mięsem.  
Uciekał z Baker Street żeby nie zabić Sherlocka i pani Hudson, ale najwyraźniej właśnie znalazł miejsce, w którym będzie mógł zabić dużo, dużo więcej ludzi. A jeśli się szybko uwinie, a ludzie będą tu przyjaźni, to za kilka pełni będzie miał nawet szanse pozabijać swoich przyjaciół i znajomych.  
Boże! To nie mogło być prawda, gdzieś w tym wszystkim musiało się kryć jakieś proste rozwiązanie problemu, coś, co może zrobić, żeby obezwładnić swoje wewnętrzne zwierzę. Może …. Sherlock dawał mu środki uspokajające i to był właściwie niezły pomysł. Tyle, że tu, gdzie John nie był oficjalnie lekarzem, ani nie miał odpowiednich kontaktów… nie miał odstępu do mocnych środków uspokajających.  
Chyba, że zaryzykowałby ze środkami dla zwierząt. W końcu, w czasie pełni BĘDZIE zwierzęciem. Nie znanym nauce, nieodkrytym (jeszcze), wyjątkowym, ale zwierzęciem. To, co wstrzyknął mu Sherlock podziałało. Będzie potrzebował końskich dawek, ale mógłby je sprowadzać przez internet.  
Wyobraźnia usłużnie podsunęła mu poprzedni obraz: sąsiadka przychodzi, nie zastaje go, szuka dookoła domu, ale uśpiony John prawie nie czuje Przemiany, więc nie hałasuje, a ona nie ma po co sprawdzać piwniczki… odchodzi więc, nienaruszona, może lekko zdziwiona, czemu go nie zastała w domu- a temu może przecież zapobiec, mówiąc im wcześniej, że musi gdzieś wyjechać.  
Tak- to było całkiem niezłe. Wymagało tylko jednego- dyscypliny i organizacji, i zdobycia pewnego źródła tanich środków uspokajających.  
John uśmiechnął się do siebie- tak, to miało sens, przynajmniej na te chwile. Tylko, że kiedy zaczął szukać przez neta jakiegoś miejsca, w którym mógłby kupować mocne leki, okazało się, że to nie jest takie proste, kiedy się nie ma żadnych potrzebnych uprawnień. Zawsze, w ostateczności, pozostawały mu jakieś nielegalne wynalazki, które kupowało się na własne ryzyko.  
Ale przynajmniej miał nad czym popracować; w przyszłości, jak już znajdzie sobie jakieś lokum. Może nie był Sherlockiem, ale coś jeszcze pamiętał z chemii i mógł przynajmniej spróbować podrasować to, co uda mu się zdobyć. Na razie i tak nie będzie miał tu znajomych, którzy koniecznie będą go nachodzić w porze kolacji… Tę pełnie przeżyje jeszcze jakoś bez leków, a na następną coś sobie przygotuje i będzie tak długo eksperymentował, aż znajdzie sposób, żeby się otumanić wystarczająco, by nie stanowić zagrożenia dla nikogo.  
Pokrzepiony tym rozejrzał się dookoła i stwierdził bez żalu, że para młodych ludzi, z którymi łączyła go wyobrażona przyjaźń, zniknęła. Zabrali ze sobą swoje bagaże, więc musieli się wysiąść z pociągu . Od razu pomyślał, że to przez niego, ale odrzucił tę myśl jako absurdalną- nie wiedzieli o nim nic, nie znali go, nie naprzykrzał im się… musieli mieć jakiś inny powód.

***

Sherlock tymczasem miotał się po całym mieszkaniu, lekko panikując. Do końca nie wierzył, że John wyjedzie- bo niby co to miało zmienić?  
Teraz był gdzieś, samotny, w miejscu, w którym nikogo nie znał i gdzie nikt mu nie pomoże. W kraju, którego języka nie znał- nie ważne, jaki to będzie kraj, John nie zna żadnego poza angielskim i podstawami paszto.  
Jest sam i bez uprawnień do wykonywania zawodu. I co on będzie teraz robił? Dlaczego uciekł od swojego jedynego źródła wsparcia? Nie miał nawet pistoletu, który zarekwirowali po zabójstwie Magnussena. Za to dźwigał zdecydowanie za dużo poczucia winy za to, czego jeszcze nie zrobił i gdyby pozwolił sobie pomóc- nigdy by nie zrobił.  
Sherlock nie mógł poprosić Mycrofta o pomoc, ale mógł znaleźć Johna własnym sumptem bo wiedział, że John wybrał Norwegię albo Finlandię.  
Ale co mu to dawało, że go znajdzie? John nie chciał jego pomocy, a nawet udziału w swoim życiu. Sherlock mógł za nim pojechać, ale co by zrobił na miejscu? Łaził za nim i próbował przekonać go, że go potrzebuje?  
Nie, to było bez sensu- John gotów znaleźć sobie tam jakąś kryjówkę i zaaklimatyzować się. A zostać tam na kolejne dwadzieścia lat- albo – co bardziej prawdopodobne, do czasu jakiejś nieuniknionej katastrofy.  
A Sherlock nie miał już zamiaru opuszczać Anglii na dłużej, pozbawiać się dostępu do zasobów. Nie chciał także opuszczać już Londynu i nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego, by John go opuścił.  
Musiał więc wymyślić, coś żeby John do niego wrócił sam (a jeśli nie do niego, to chociaż do Anglii).  
Ale to nie koniec- John musiał się przekonać, że nie stanowi zagrożenia dla nikogo. Musiał zaakceptować nowe warunki życia, a nie uciekać gdzieś daleko gdzie nie będzie z niego żadnego pożytku. Nie, nie tylko o to chodziło.  
Sherlock nie po to włóczył się przez dwa lata upewniając się, że John będzie bezpieczny w Anglii żeby teraz z niej uciekał!  
Jeśli już pozbyli się Mary… to miał być tutaj, na Baker Street a nie gdzieś tam, daleko od domu.  
Sherlock był przerażony … i wściekły, potwornie wściekły, że przyjaciel wywinął mu taki numer bez uprzedzenia.  
Gdzieś z tyłu głowy, martwił się o coś ważniejszego, niż to, że nie będzie miał go pod ręką, kiedy go będzie potrzebował.  
Kiedyś Sherlock nie potrzebował nikogo- albo wierzył w to, że potrafi sobie poradzić bez żadnych przyjaciół, a ludzie dookoła to tylko dogodne znajomości, łatwo zastępowalne kimś innym, gdy przestają być pomocni.  
Potem pojawił się w jego życiu John i Sherlock zaczął mieć coraz poważniejsze wątpliwości co do obranej ścieżki. A potem jeszcze został na prawdę sam i zrozumiał, że nie potrafi albo nie chce już być zadowolony z samotności.  
Ale John był inny – nigdy nie musiał, ani nawet nie próbował sobie wmawiać, że nie potrzebuje ludzi i tego, co mogą mu dawać. On przyjął inną taktykę- kiedy czul się samotny, próbował kogoś poznać. Kiedy nie było nikogo w pobliżu- szedł gdzie indziej i szukał tak długo, aż znajdował kogoś, z kim mógł się zaprzyjaźnić.  
To działało, miał praktykę i skuteczność, opartą prawdopodobnie na niezachwianej pewności, że jest miły i łatwo daje się lubić.  
Sherlock obserwował go od dawna i wiedział, że John oszukuje się co do wielu aspektów swej osobowości- czego najlepszym dowodem była Mary- słodka i czuła morderczyni, chodząca sprzeczność- tak jak i John. Tyle, że on ukrywał drugą, niebezpieczną stronę osobowości, przede wszystkim przed samym sobą. Ale teraz?  
Teraz John stal się kimś innym. Kimś, kto już nie mógł udawać przed sobą, że jest przyjacielskim, porządnym lekarzem wojskowym.  
Tam, w obcym kraju nie będzie ani lekarzem, ani nie będzie mógł być zbyt przyjacielski, bo w nowym stanie będzie musiał trzymać solidnie granice, by nikt nie domyślił się, że coś ukrywa- bo stamtąd byłby już tylko krok do grzebania co ukrywa. A do tego John nie może dopuścić.  
Sherlock przeczuwał, że obecny John, przekonany, że jest potworem, nie pozwoli sobie skorzystać z błogosławieństw społecznego wsparcia, co w sumie oznaczało, że będzie miał kiepsko płatną pracę, będzie mieszkał w kraju w którym zima jest naprawdę zimna i bardzo ciemna (co sprzyja rozwojowi depresji).  
Nie będzie miał przyjaciół, na pewno niezbyt bliskich…  
Sherlock nie wiedział, ile zajmie Johnowi dojście do przekonania, że śmierć to świetne rozwiązanie jego wszystkich problemów, ale nie miał zamiaru tak długo czekać.  
Musiał wymyślić coś szybciej. Musiał… John powiedział, że wróci, kiedy Sherlock znajdzie lekarstwo na wilkołactwo. Ale Sherlock nie miał nawet pojęcia czym jest ta choroba, jak się przenosi? Co ją powoduje? Nie znalazł w krwi Johna żadnych drobnoustrojów, ale był dopiero na początku badań. Badań, które mogły potrwać do końca jego życia!  
Ale zbyt mało miał tego czasu, musiał najpierw zatrzymać Johna przy życiu wystarczająco długo. Poza tym nawet, kiedy pozna wszystkie tajemnice tej choroby, może się okazać, że jest nieuleczalna, jak wiele już istniejących. Sherlock zmarszczył czoło i wydał usta. Tak- jedyne wyjście- przestać się skupiać na czymś, co mogło nie przynieść pożądanych rezultatów, a za to skupić wszystkie siły na opracowaniu planu, który miał szansę wypalić i sprowadzić Johna na Baker Street.  
Sherlock rzucił się na wysłużoną sofę i wyciągnął się na wznak na jej wytartych i trochę poplamionych poduszkach.  
Musiał wejść do pałacu Umysłu i sprawdzić wszystko, co wie o Johnie, żeby wiedzieć, co poskutkuje w sprowadzeniu go z powrotem… Poczucie winy? Tęsknota? Poczucie, że jest komuś niezbędny? Że musi tu być, z jakiegoś powodu, ważniejszego, niż lęk przed zabiciem Sherlocka i pani Hudson? Chęć ochronienia czyjegoś życia? Życia Sherlocka?


End file.
